There's hope
by Clanay
Summary: Look what he did to you!...To us.. If you give him to my father, you and I will never ever have any hope of being together again. Are you saying there's hope? one shot


_**If you give him to my father, you and I will never ever have any hope of ever being together again!**_

 _ **Are you saying there's any Hope Now?**_

 _ **Are you saying there's hope?**_

 _ **Are you saying there's hope?**_

 _ **Are you saying there's hope?**_

 _ **ARE YOU SAYING THERE'S HOPE?**_

 _ **There's hope.**_

She was tossing and turning from this flashback/nightmare she was currently having again. She looks back and can't fathom why this man would want to have anything to do with her after everything she had done to him and went against him. There is a staying that tragedy makes couples grow stronger maybe that is what happened with them, all she knows is that the first year of his second term was one of the best he had professional but not personal. That was also the year she treated him the worst, it was better when she just walked away for months after she resigned. That year consisted of her leaving with another man, while he was grieving for his son, her being cold, to them trying to take down her father for the death of his son, Mellie running and winning the senate seat she wanted by detaching herself from Fitz by divorce.

Even after the divorce she was still cold to him maybe it was the kidnapping, to know that loving someone that much could have caused her life and dignity if she was sold to Russians. Thank God for Stephen. She got back into work and was just trying to live her life the best she could and put on the white hat, they still had late night phone calls. She actually was once again in the shadows and gave him advice of how to manage the Mellie situation. His approval ratings drop about 10 percent after the divorce, but they had a sure fire plan to fix it, because they were both paying for the sins of their past.

 _ **You talk about fairness and justice like its available to everyone, its NOT**_

 _ **To hell if I can't look him in the eye and tell him he isn't wrong, I can't fix this!**_

 _ **It's too much David!**_

She recalled the first case she took after she was returned back home after the kidnapping, it really was too much but she needed to experience that through someone else's eyes. To see an innocent child with his whole future ahead of him just taken away in a matter of minutes, after helping Mr. Parker she remembers taking him to the White House. The faces of both men and the tears they wept for their sons was unbearable she realized then she really should have been there for Fitz because regardless of how hard she tried to stay away he truly was the love of her life. And that's what you do when you love someone you stay good or bad, sickness or health.

She still just couldn't believe that this man loved her so much, more than she has ever been loved in life. It had been exactly two years since she returned back from the island with Jake and even though a part of her appreciate him she would never love him the way that she loved Fitz. As Cyrus would say _"All roads lead to Fitz."_ Which they truly did and now she would not have it any other way. Two years, so much had changed so much healing, sadness and happiness. He forgave he she was always there for him whenever he missed Jerry more some days than others, for the anniversary of his death she was there every step of the way. Things were so much better he father was gone and had finally left them alone, she hadn't heard from him in six months when he and Russell were trying to double up on her.

Life was wonderful, joyous; she was almost giddy just thinking about it. Fitz was entering his last year of being the leader of the free world, they actually had plans to spend the Holidays in Vermont as he was be transitioning out for the new President to move in. 18 months since Fitz had been divorced about 3 months later his approval ratings were increasing again, polls were taken to see how the American people felt about him remarry and over 70 percent wanted to see this before he left office. About 2 months later he begin to public date the love of his life the best way the President of the United States could date someone. One month later they were married at their "spot", the rose garden even though Cyrus and Michael had done it first their fall wedding was more intimate and thousands of red roses and white orchards surround them as they finally became man and wife after almost seven years of secretly dating. They were finally doing it together, there was their hope; that was one year ago come next week and she could only imagine what he had up his sleeve for their anniversary.

" _ **You're thinking to loud"**_ she looked down as she was sitting up slightly and saw her wonderful handsome husband eyes wide awake on her and smiling. She thought that he would be tired from their lovemaking last night, it had only been a couple since they had resuming their constant love making and today was Sunday so he as needed in the oval later than usual. _"I'm sorry"_ she said as she ran her hand through his messy curls. She got up to start her morning routine; looking back at her husband she smiled and said _"There's hope"_ he smiled at the beautiful goddess that was his. She through her morning routine and brush her teeth after 10 minutes she emerged from the bathroom. He husband looked up at her from the love seat in their sitting area and there was hope.

Hope Marie Grant, their 2 month old daughter who couldn't have come at a better time. Imagine their surprise that Olivia became pregnant within their first month of marriage, even though they were almost entering their 3rd month of marriage when they received the news. Fitz was so excited and so were the American people to have two _"America's babies"_ produced under the same administration was very rare. With about 16 months left in the White house and if Fitz had it his way they would be leaving the White house with another on the way, after all he wasn't getting any younger at 55 and he wanted to give her the dream.

They were married, home in Vermont, four kids, and Livvie would make jam.

Yes life was good and he was glad he held out for hope.


End file.
